


Warrior, Slayer, Earp

by DarkWiccan, Laragh



Series: Be Here With Me [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Collaboration, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Interlude, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: Waverly walks in on Nicole indulging in a guilty pleasure.





	Warrior, Slayer, Earp

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Scattered references to seasons one and two.
> 
> This is our second collaboration for this series. Please read the notes at the end for nifty info on how we wrote this scene :)

 

 

Waverly hummed to herself as she jumped out of her Jeep, parked outside Nicole's house. She walked up to the porch and knocked lightly. When there was no response, she used the key she'd been given to let herself in. "Nicole? Are you home?"

 

Hearing the key turning in the lock, followed by the sound of Waverly's voice, Nicole shot up from where she'd been laying on the couch and scrambled for the remote, hastily flipping the TV off. "Ye-yeah," she said, voice suspiciously high-pitched. She swallowed and tried for a more natural sound. "Over here, baby. On the couch. Just sitting here."

 

Waverly smiled as she walked over to greet her girlfriend. "Hey baby. Did I wake you up?"

 

Nicole ran her fingers through her rumpled hair self-consciously. "Nope!" She winced at the overly-eager sound of her own voice. "I was just lounging. Doing... nothing."

 

Waverly could sense something was awry. "Did I... disturb you doing something else?"

 

"No," Nicole answered, drawing the word out and then pursing her lips together and shaking her head from side to side. "I just wasn't expecting you until closer to two," she glanced to the clock above the mantle, "...oh...which is now. Hi." She stood and stepped over to Waverly, pulling her in for a quick kiss hello.

 

Waverly was momentarily distracted by Nicole's soft lips, letting herself fall against Nicole's body. Her hand found the curls that brushed against the nape of Nicole's neck "Hey, are you trying to distract me?"

 

Nicole scoffed. "Distract you? No... why would I... do that...?" She drifted off at the end. "I mean...," she continued, cutting Waverly off before she had a chance to reply. "I mean.... what would I need to distract you from?"

 

"...whatever was on that television before I came in?" Waverly asked with a sweeter-than-pie smile.

 

"Oh, god," sighed Nicole, her head dropping on her neck, "you didn't see that, did you? Really?" She hid her eyes behind her hand, embarrassed.

 

Waverly stood up straighter. "Well now you _have_ to tell me." She paused, taking in the embarrassment on Nicole's face. "Oh. Was it...? Oh, I'm so sorry." She turned like she might leave, but was unsure how to proceed.

 

Nicole grasped Waverly's elbow, gently preventing her exit. "Was it...?" she echoed, confused at first, but then her eyes went wide as she realized the implication. "Oh! No!... No, it wasn't po-- It wasn't anything like that." She paused. "It was... this... show, that I like that's kind of... well... it's not high art, or anything. Um, it's something I used to watch when I was younger... sort of a guilty pleasure. Kind of... embarrassing."

 

"It's just a TV show?" Waverly asked, relieved for her own sense of embarrassment, "That's no biggie. What is it? We can watch together." She smiled cheerfully.

 

Nicole froze. She hadn't been prepared for this outcome. She'd never shared 'her' show with anyone. It had always been just 'hers'. Mostly because she knew that it was a total cheese-fest that a decent-sized part of her recognized was beneath her intelligence and taste. Which is why it was a guilty pleasure. Also, she wasn't sure how she felt about Waverly watching a show that had an actress in it that Nicole had been crushing hard on since her early teens. Super hard. Even her very first 'sexy' dreams had been about this actress. Nicole worried that Waverly would sense this somehow and that it would make things awkward for them both. Even so, she was patently incapable of turning her girlfriend down for anything. Which is how she found herself answering, after a moment's pause, "Ok." And plopping back onto the couch, trying her best not to showcase the feeling of dread swiftly creeping over her.

 

Waverly popped herself down beside Nicole, smiling. "So what is it? 80's sitcom? Reality trash? This is a no judgement zone."

 

Nicole lifted the remote and gingerly pressed the 'on' button. The television hummed to life, bringing up the image of a woman in skimpy battle-armor, arm raised with sword in hand, mid-swipe. "It's...uh... Xena: Warrior Princess."

 

Waverly seemed surprised. "It's...Oh."

 

Nicole immediately regretted her decision to share. "Yep, bad idea," she muttered, lifting her hand with the remote still in it, ready to shut everything off again.

 

"You know if it wasn't for this show, one of my favorites would never have been made. I've always wanted to watch." Waverly smiled and settled back, tucking her legs beneath her.

 

Mouth agape, Nicole stared at Waverly in utter surprise. "What?"

 

"Got any popcorn?"

 

Snapping out of her stupor, she shook her head and brought herself back to the present. "Uh, yeah," said Nicole, standing and crossing into the kitchen. "The stove-top Jiffy Pop kind. It takes longer, but I think it tastes better than the microwave." She opened the upper cabinet next to the stove and pulled out the pre-packaged aluminum pan, the kernels rattling around inside.

 

Waverly watched the screen while Nicole made the popcorn. "So, wait...are these two chicks dating?"

 

Peering back into the living room, Nicole observed the action on screen. "Oh, no... not 'officially', anyway," she explained as she vigorously slid the Jiffy Pop pan back and forth over the top of the gas burner. "It was all about 'subtext' back then."

 

Waverly nodded. "Oh, like the magic."

 

Nicole's brow wrinkled. "Magic?"

 

Waverly nodded. "Yeah, you know...the magic. In Buffy. It was all metaphor because they couldn't be yay gay." She waved her fists in the air as if they had pom-poms in them.

 

At the sound of the first kernels finally starting to pop, Nicole increased the speed of her shaking. "Buffy.... Oh! As in 'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer'?"

 

"Yeah,” Waverly called back, louder to be heard over the popping, "You've seen it, right?"

 

Nicole ducked her head a little, having the courtesy to be slightly ashamed. "Uh, no... actually." She shrugged one shoulder, "I was way more into 'The X-Files' at the time.... oh, and Xena, too. They ran at the same time for a while, I think."

 

"Really Nicole?" Waverly looked over with a grin, "Aliens?"

 

"Uh...Gillian Anderson, actually," Nicole smirked, blushing. "I never watched Buffy but I heard it was good."

 

"Nicole, it is The Best." Waverly gushed. "For a while I even kinda wished we'd get a few vampires turning up instead of boring old revenants."

 

Nicole paled. "Be very careful what you wish for in this town, Wave," she said, "you never know what might be listening." She glanced to the windows and wondered if maybe she should invest in strings of garlic... for decorative purposes. Or more.

 

Waverly sighed. "I think we'd know by now if they existed."

 

Nicole laughed, "You sound so disappointed." She stopped shaking the Jiffy pan back and forth and started shimmying it side to side. "Don't tell me you've got a thing for vampires," she joked.

 

"And what if I do?" Waverly asked her voice and chin lifting in defiance.

 

Pausing her pan-shaking for a moment, Nicole considered her options. "Well," she began slowly, careful to choose her words, "I guess I know what I'm dressing as for Halloween, then." She gave her girlfriend a flirtatious wink and resumed her work over the stove.

 

Waverly blushed, quickly turning back to focus on the television to hide it. She bit the corner of her lip and glanced back at Nicole, imagining her in tight, dark, clothes and her own pulse quickening beneath Nicole's bite. Her eyes widened and she grinned to herself. "There's a Halloween party in Shorty's every year you know. Best costume wins."

 

Noting how the sound of the popping kernels had started to slow, Nicole turned off the burner and removed the pan from the heat. "Really," she asked, stepping to open a side cabinet and pulling a medium-sized mixing bowl down. She carefully opened the foil of the popcorn tin and poured the hot, fluffy, contents into the bowl. Setting the pan aside she carried the bowl back into the living area. "Sounds fun. I'm game. But you'd have to tell me which vampire you'd want me to go as. Were there any girl vamps on Buffy?"

 

Waverly found herself getting lost in her own imagination. "Uh huh, yeah. There was um...Dru... and Darla. And vampire Willow, of course."

 

Nicole plopped down on the couch next to Waverly and offered her some popcorn. "Did you have a favorite?" She knew what she was doing. She'd seen the look on Waverly's face when she'd joked about dressing in costume, and again when her girlfriend had listed off the character names and grown extra thoughtful over the 'Willow' vampire. Maybe if she could get Waverly talking about her favorite characters from Buffy she could avoid having to confess her obsession with a particular bardic warrior. "Anyone that I could pull off?"

 

Waverly reached over and brushed the material of Nicole's shirt aside to draw shapes on her shoulder. "You could pull anything off of me. I mean of them. Any of them."

 

"Oh-ho-ho, Waverly," Nicole laughed, "trying to distract me?" She leaned forward and set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. Turning her attention back to her girlfriend, she grabbed her hips and pulled her toward her across the couch. "Not that I mind, of course..." She twirled her finger into the hem of Waverly's top.

 

Waverly's breath caught as her body slid across the couch. She leaned in until their faces were almost touching, watching Nicole's eyes blink heavily and open even darker than their normal depths. Her nose brushed Nicole's and her lips lifted into a smile. "So... Gillian Anderson?"

 

Nicole groaned, dropping her head to Waverly's shoulder. "Not fair."

 

Waverly turned her head in to press a kiss under Nicole's ear. "Seems pretty fair from this side."

 

Considering the possibilities, Nicole decided that two could very well play at this game and she wasn't going down without a fight. She lifted her head, capturing Waverly's lips in a breath-taking kiss, grasping and shifting her girlfriend's hips so that her short legs were on either side of Nicole’s waist, and pressed her body down into the couch. Pulling back after a long, hot, moment she hovered over Waverly, taking great pride in the flush blooming on her cheeks, and the way her pupils had blown. "So... vampire Willow?"

 

Waverly's hips squirmed beneath Nicole. She reached up and twirled some wisps of Nicole's curls in her fingers. "You do have the hair" she said breathlessly, her gaze dipping lower, "And other....assets."

 

"Tell me," she murmured, placing kisses down Waverly's neck.

 

Waverly gulped and reached under to trace the neckline of Nicole's shirt. "Ever worn a corset?"

 

Nicole wondered for a moment if the Xena outfit she'd worn for Halloween 2010 technically counted as a bodice. "Um," she hummed, pausing at her girlfriend's pulse-point, "possibly..."

 

Waverly bolted up straight, wide-eyed and taking Nicole with her. "Are you serious?"

 

"Uh, yeah?" Nicole was flustered; her mind unable to catch up with Waverly's sudden change in position and demeanor. Especially as some of the blood-flow typically meant for her brain had already been re-directed to points south.

 

Waverly's grin spread slowly across her face. "Are there pictures?"

 

Nicole blanched. Her eyes darted, unbidden, to the bookcase by the front door and the photo-album on the second shelf. "Nope."

 

Waverly's eyes followed Nicole's slowly. "Are you sure about that?" She jumped up and made a dash for the bookshelf, eyes scanning it up close.

 

"No, wait!" Tripping over her own feet in an attempt to give chase, Nicole found herself face-down on the floor, crawling behind Waverly in a vain attempt to stop her. She watched helpless as Waverly bee-lined for the album, as though drawn by a magnet.

 

Waverly snatched the album from its place when she set eyes on it. She held it in front of her and looked down at Nicole. "Tell me if I really can't look." She pouted. "But I really, really, want to."

 

Pushing herself back up onto her haunches, she looked up at Waverly with a pitiful look on her face. Once again, her inability to refuse her girlfriend had landed her in trouble. "No," she sighed, "it's ok... you can look."

 

Waverly squealed in delight and dropped right beside Nicole on the floor, flicking the album open. "Where am I looking?"

 

"Somewhere in the middle, I think," she said with resignation, hoisting herself back up onto the couch and grabbing the remote, hitting the 'pause' button to stop the action on the television.

 

Waverly stayed cross-legged on the floor, the album spread across her lap. Finally she came across the series she was looking for. "...wow."

 

"Yeah," Nicole groaned, staring down at her hands, "I know. I looked like an idiot."

 

Waverly was ever so slightly licking her lips. "Idiot? Baby, this is hot."

 

"Ha," she scoffed, "hardly." She stood up and walked over to where Waverly was seated, bending down to look over her shoulder. She cringed at the old photograph under the clear vinyl screen of the album page. "My wig didn't fit right, and the armor was too big for the bodice-dress-thing. And my legs looked weird in those boots. I was uncomfortable all that night. More than one person made fun of me. Oh... and I got egged." Nicole squatted down and sat next to Waverly, leaning against her side.

 

"Your boobs look great though." Waverly added in, smiling in amusement.

 

Nicole snorted and pressed her forehead onto Waverly's shoulder. "Well, thanks, babe. I wish I'd had you with me back then... although you would have only been fifteen at the time so..." Her face pinched at the awkward thought.

 

"You would have been much more fun to hang out with when I was fifteen than the crowd I was with." Waverly looked over and pressed a kiss to Nicole's cheek. As her eyes moved, she noted the stilled image on the screen and her brain began working it out. "Oh...Ohhhh! You're into it! This. Her."

 

"Who, Xena?" asked Nicole, "No, I wasn't 'in' to Xena. I mean, the show, yeah. But I didn't have a crush on her as a character or anything. I kind of wanted to be her, I guess? Hence the ill-advised outfit."

 

"If you wanted to be her...does that mean you had a crush on the other one?" Waverly asked curiously, then grinned, "Or a...subtextual crush?"

 

Crap, thought Nicole. Crap, crap, crap. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She knew to deny it was pointless. Waverly would see right through her. "Um, yeah," she shrugged, trying at least to downplay things, "sort of. A little."

 

Waverly just smiled. "You have a thing for short girls don't you?"

 

Nicole felt her cheeks flush. "I like petite, intelligent, spitfires. What can I say?"

 

It was Waverly's turn to blush. "Well I like tall, smart and brave deputies and I just so happen to have found the perfect one."

 

Nicole grinned hugely. "I can definitely say the same thing about you, baby." She sealed the statement with a kiss.

 

Waverly loved kissing Nicole when they were both sitting because they were nearly equal in height and she could push her weight into it. She pressed Nicole back against the frame of the couch, pushing into her so the upper half of their bodies grazed. "Nicole." she whispered in the natural stolen moment of a broken kiss.

 

Nicole sighed, loving the way the sound of Waverly saying her name caused a special thrum to pulse low through her belly. She tilted her head and nipped at Waverly's lips and licked across the underside of her teeth. Giggling low at the back of her throat she husked, "yeah, baby?"

 

Waverly nudged the tip of her nose against the tip of Nicole's nose, their foreheads naturally settling together. "I love you." She smiled. "Even if you have lousy taste in TV shows."

 

"Hey!" answered Nicole in mock-outrage, "Xena was not that lousy. It was the first show where I ever saw two women kiss. It was surprisingly cutting edge beneath all that cheese."

 

Waverly pecked Nicole's lips again. "Well if it's important to you, then I want to watch it too."

 

Nicole looked at her girlfriend and found herself falling even more in love. "Would you say that Buffy is important to you?"

 

Waverly's gaze dropped. "Well...this is going to sound stupid."

 

Nicole's left eyebrow shot up. "Honey, I just confessed my love for a show that frequently featured fish puns. Fish puns, Waves." She placed a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I guarantee whatever you're about to say will not sound stupid compared to that."

 

Waverly met Nicole's eye. "It helped me believe that...monsters, demons, that they could be fought. Before Wynonna came home I always worried, and I had to worry alone because I was trying to get away from the Earp curse. You would think I would want to avoid anything with hellish things but actually...it was a relief to see their asses being kicked." She paused, rolling her eyes at herself. "I know it's a TV show but I guess I just felt if they could do it I could too."

 

Nicole's expression softened and her eyes glowed with unerring warmth and admiration. She reached up and caressed her cheek. "That's so beautiful, Wave. So perfectly... you." She looked down to her lap and back up again into Waverly's eyes. "Xena... well... Gabrielle, really, helped me come to terms with who I was, being gay. That was mostly because she was my first crush. But, she also showed me that the most important thing was to always be true to my better nature, even if it got me in trouble sometimes. And Xena made me realize I wanted to be a protector, which is part of why I became a cop." She took Waverly's hands in her own. "So, I get it, okay? The power a 'stupid' TV show can have."

 

Waverly dropped her lips onto Nicole's and expressed the sentiment words couldn't describe. "You're my protector. I always know I'm safe with you. Whether we're fighting real demons or the inner kind."

 

Wrapping her arms around Waverly's torso, Nicole drew her against her body. She pressed their lips together firmly, reverently, and felt herself melting into the embrace. Pulling back for breath she rested their foreheads together. "I love you, Waverly Earp." she paused and then added, "What do you say to a Buffy-Xena marathon on our next shared day off?"

 

Waverly nodded agreeably. "I'll show you my favorite episodes and you can show me yours." She pressed herself close, grinning. "I'll even take a piece of clothing off for every fish pun that makes me laugh."

 

Nicole smiled wickedly. It wasn't one of her favorite episodes, per se, but she was definitely going to make sure that 'Fins, Femmes and Gems' was on the watch list. "Deal." Knowing she should even the bet she added, "and I'll do the same every time that Vampire Willow character of yours makes an appearance."

 

Waverly's face fell momentarily. "Well. Okay. But it's per scene, not per episode!"

 

Nicole's eyes narrowed. "She isn't a major character, is she? I'm not going to be totally naked two episodes in, or something, right?"

 

Waverly's brow furrowed with an adorably wrinkled crease. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

 

Laughing and hugging Waverly tightly, Nicole said, "I just know that the faster either one of us ends up naked, the less likely we'll end up watching these shows we both love so much." She smirked, "not that I mind, of course."

 

"Well...you raise a good point." Waverly curled a piece of hair under Nicole's chin, "But don't worry...you know I don't like it to be over too quick." She winked.

 

"I trust you," said Nicole, the timbre of her voice belying a depth of sincerity beyond the playfulness of the conversation.

 

Waverly's eyes immediately darkened. She touched her finger to Nicole's lip. "I trust you, too." Her words caught, not from hesitation, but the weight of the many ways she believed it to be true. She kissed Nicole again to release the emotion.

 

Nicole sighed against her mouth and slid her hands up under the edge of Waverly's shirt. "So," she whispered against soft lips, "what do you want to do with the rest of our day?"

 

Waverly smirked and tilted her neck in an offering. "I think you should practice for Halloween."

 

.

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! As noted at the top this vignette is the second of a series of collaborations Laragh and I have worked on together.
> 
> We used a theatrical improvisation technique to write these pieces and I think that it helped to create something really special. We'd log into a chatting application and literally write back and forth just like a real conversation, only we were "in character" the entire time, and also included descriptive elements just as you would when writing a standard fic.
> 
> The pieces we came up with started from mere suggestions such as "I wonder if Waverly worries about Nicole's past romantic experience" and went from there. Because we aren't planning beyond the initial idea and figuring on a location or activity, the result is a truly spontaneous conversation. Neither of us had any idea what the other was going to say/write and so the reactions and responses are genuine. We caught each other out and surprised each other constantly.
> 
> What you're reading is literally our chat logs copied and pasted into a word document, and then edited for grammar, punctuation, spelling and usage.
> 
> I (DW) always write for Nicole and Laragh always writes for Waverly. (We might change this up at some point, but these assignments have been working well for us so far).
> 
> We hope that you enjoy these little vignettes. We've purposefully created a backlog so that we will always have something ready to post weekly for quite some time.
> 
> Cheers!  
> DW & Laragh
> 
> Disclaimer: Waverly and Nicole and other characters borrowed from the television show Wynonna Earp are the property of their creators, and their affiliates, NBCUniversal, Syfy, Space and IDW Publishing. The characters may not belong to us, but this series does. Please don’t plagiarize.


End file.
